Men of Atomic Fire
by Bear of Cali
Summary: Five warriors of the wastes have found a strange item, and when they reveal the object, it takes them to a world not of there own. Now they must survive by becoming a apart of the society of this new world, or be forever forgotten.
1. Bear and Bull

The Elder Scrolls are mysterious and powerful objects. They are said to be able to predict the future, look into the past, and other great feats. To those untrained, it could be a piece of parchment, with other runes, to others with insight of the divine artifact; it could blindness with each new interpretation. Nobody knows how many Scrolls there are, as they could now be numbered. However, there is one Scroll that is something different from the others, a Scroll that is causes anomalies in the world of Nirm. An Elder Scroll of Entropy. An Elder Scroll of Chaos.

Boulder City, 2281

High times were happening at the Big Horn Saloon for the new troops that came in from the New California Republic. Fresh faces from out of boot camp, a butter-bar among them, First Recon Special Forces, even Rangers cad in the black ranger armor they acquired from the Desert Rangers after the Unification Treaty ten years ago. All are in merry spirits, the privates more-so due to being in the same room as the legendary soldiers of NCR Military. Everyone is drinks everything from Nuka-Cola to vodka. A Ranger and a First Recon sharpshooter are locked in a drinking contest, while being cheered on. A Ranger at the counter with a whiskey and shot glass in front of him chuckled at the merry-making in the room.

He supposes it's all to prepare for a future against the Legion. Have a good time today, and be ready for the challenges of tomorrow. Shortly after finishing up his drink, he paid the barkeep, Ike, with some NCR bills, grabbed his helmet and headed for the door.

"Hey, Sinclair, where you going?" asked one of the female Rangers.

"Don't worry First Sarge, just out for some air." The ranger, Sinclair, said.

"Alright, remember that we have to report to Chief Hanlon in two days, so don't go wandering off." The woman said sternly, but still some humor in her voice.

"Wouldn't dream of it First Sarge." Sinclair retorted, as he open the door and stepped out into the cold desert night.

The moon was full and high above in the night sky, and the stars were shining bright. The Ranger started to lament on why he here. Reports say that the Legion is gathering up troops, and preparing for the inevitable counter- attack, there also reports of a courier stirring things up. The things this person must be doing are probably important to be in the reports.

Something glints far off that catches Sinclair's eye. Grabbing his scoped Trail Carbine from its holster, he peers down the scope and around a hundred meters away, give or take, was something shiny sticking from the ground. Feeling curious, the ranger decides to check it out. After a few minutes of walking, putting on his helmet just in case, and look around the area to see if it isn't a trap, he reached the object. Bending down, and taking another look around, he dug the object out of the sand.

A roll of paper. A roll of paper with metal at the ends. There are probably stranger things in the wastelands. However, there is something odd, the ranger was feeling something, but doesn't know what. He finds the way to unfold the paper and opens it. The white sheet had odd symbols and characters on it, and it started to glow. Sinclair couldn't move, and the glow started to become blind even with his helmet. The ranger screamed.

Sinclair starts to open his eyes, and sees the night sky above, but there was something different that he just couldn't place. The ranger felt weak and tired, his limbs sore. There something seeping into his left glove. Turning his head he could barely make that it is water. Possible irradiated or otherwise, he didn't know. The ranger then felt the embrace of unconsciousness taking over as blackness begins to cloud his vision.

Outside Fortification Hill, 2281

Korbin was not at the first battle for Hoover Dam, he was sent along with other reinforcements, after having finished his grueling training. However, when they arrived they had learned that the Legate had lost the battle along with an untold number of legionaries. Korbin was, also, unable to witness the Malpais Legate covered in pitch and cast into the Grand Canyon. Korbin was able to survive the battle of Willowed Beach and the Arizona Spillway, which resulted in both NCR camps destroyed, and a promotion to Veteran. After numerous raids, attacks, and survival from decimation from the new Legate, Korbin was promoted to Decanus, most due to his experience rather than leadership prowess. Despite doubts, he led his band of legionaries in numerous battles. Some battles he to report to a Centurion, or just out on patrol. All of his battles, and the death of his previous commander, resulted in a promotion to Prime Decanus.

Now, at a camp at the edge of Legion-controlled lands, morning arises. Korbin is the first to rise, as he prepares for a day of patrol. He soon has his men up and getting ready. Korbin along with the rest of the recruits, check their equipment, and eat breakfast. The Decanus look over his inventory consisting of a broad machete, much better blade than the more improvised machetes of the recruits, repeater rifle with some .357 magnum rounds, and few pouches of healing powder and bottles of bitter drink, also other supplies should they be ordered to head out farther. Once done with breakfast, the legionaries disembark on their patrol.

The patrol is spread out to get better perspectives, and to lessen damage should one of them step on a mine. Soon after high noon one of the recruits made a discovery.

"Decanus Korbin! I may have found something that could be of value!" yelled a recruit some meters away.

"Hold!" Korbin commanded his men, as he made his way to the recruit who is now kneeing. "What is it you found, it better not waste my time." Korbin said, as the face wraps muffle his voice.

"No sir, here it is." The recruit said as he gave the Legionnaire a roll of parchment with metal similar to Aureus coins.

Murmurs are heard as the Decanus lifts his goggles, and inspect the object.

"I have never seen an object like that before."

"Do you think it is a trick of the profligates?"

"Quiet the lot of you!" Korbin barked out to his men. He had now found a way to open the roll of parchment. When the Decanus unrolled the object a flash blinded the legionaries. When the blinding light dispersed, the recruits have found that their commanding officer is gone, along with the mysterious object.

Aventus Aretino is kneeling in front of a skeleton with a rotting human heart in its ribs, along with bits of flesh still sticking to bones. The near empty house smelled of something foul. The young boy canted the black sacrament over and over, muttering in a soft voice or yelling at the top of his lungs.

'Why aren't they answering?' Aventus thought to himself, 'I just want that old hag dead so me and my friends don't have to suffer from her anymore.'

The young boy then heard a bang at his door, starting the lad. Aventus looked out of the window and saw that it was at the dead of night. Nobody would be visiting him or be some kind of inspection from the guards, they were all afraid of what his ritual might bring.

Aventus' chest started to fill with hope.

'They have finally come!' he thought with joy.

The young lad leapt up from his position a made a bee-line for his front door. As he opened the door he was greeted by the sight of nothing, but snowfall. It wasn't until a moan had him look to his left and saw a man clan in red, black and white armor, lying in the snow.

**AN: Here's a story that I hope you'll enjoy, and help me reach my goal. **


	2. Seeker of Lost Knowleage

Outside of Lost Hills, 2241

_Zzapp!_

The sound of a laser rifle going off as the beam of light hit its mark, burning flesh and frying guts and organs.

"Journeyman Knight Andrews! Why did you shoot the man without my order?!" asked the senior member of the patrolling group.

"What? Aw come on Hector, he was making unreasonable demands on top trespassing unto our turf," the person in question said, as if it was a fact of trivia.

"He only asked for weapon after you started getting giddy about the book he had, after trying to trade for us not to shoot him." It is intimidating to a fully armored group with advance weaponry point I your direction, saying that you are trespassing on Brotherhood grounds.

"Hey Jack, did anybody ask you?" asked Andrews

"No"

"Then shut up you fungal rim-job!"

"Silence! Both of you! It's Senior Knight Daniels to you Andrews, now go get anything useful and get rid of the body." Daniels then added sternly, "Now."

A reluctant 'yes sir' from the Knight as she made her way over to the copse of the scavenger.

"Slave driver." Escaped Andrews lips, but it didn't to matter to the Knight on whether or not her superior had heard it or not.

Daniels grits his teeth. This insubordinate nature was not to be tolerated in the order! However Andrews simply knowledge and perception of the most simple of things to the complicated of machinery was valuable, in fact it's the reason she was risen to the rank of Journeyman in the first place. Daniels just hopes that Andrews attitude improves before another incident involving an insult to elder will happen anytime soon. Also, her obsession with pre-war literature is just odd.

As Andrews makes it to the body, her thoughts begun to wonder.

'Man, why does he have to pick on me? The punk was trespassing into our turf, that's reason enough right?' The Knight starts to sift through the scavenger's various bags and pouches. 'Wow, this guy has a lot of junk, did he really think he could sell this stuff,' she thought as she sifted through scrap-metal and batteries. 'Maybe the scribes can make use of this. I'm glad I didn't become a scribe, too boring just sitting in a cramped bunker, analyzing technology. Being in the field is much more exciting, and coming face to face with all sorts of tech that see with my own eyes. I wonder what the book this guy has is.'

Andrews looks to the man hands and sees the hardcover book still in his cold dead hands. She quickly pries the book off, and looks over it. The green book was a bit dirty, with the corners bent and the spine looking like hell, but pages look good and hopefully all there, along with the title being readable with its gold lettering.

'_Robinson Crusoe_' the title read. 'Huh, seems interesting,' Andrews thought, as she stuffed the book into one of the small, emptied bags of the looter. She flipped the man over so she can search his large backpack. The first thing the Knight sees after opening the large bag is a roll of paper with gold at the ends. While it caught her interest, she sets it aside and looks through the rest of the dead man's things, finding some pre-war food and meat of kind, probably an insect of some kind judging from the color, as well as bullets of some caliber, and three stimpacks.

Andrews quick packs away the items, shoulders the bag as she did her rifle, and turns her attention back to the roll of paper. As she picks up the object she notes that it's heavier than it looks, and she can feel it vibrating, oddly enough. She quickly opens the roll and is entranced by the symbols and rune, and feels like see almost understand what they say. However, what the Knight does not notice is the intensifying glow, or that her name is being called. Andrews just could tear her gaze away from the majesty of the item in her hands.

The Altmer gatekeeper keep vigilant as Faralda looked to her surroundings. The small stone roof over her shielded her from the falling snow. The past month had been boring she just stood there, directing travelers, or testing some who came by and seek the teachings of the College. Same old, same old.

However, as the sun sank halfway into the horizon, the mage see a flash at the corner of left eye. Now, this would be the first magical anomaly. The last included a ghost who talked about a quest of universal importance only to end up with a drunken Arch-Mage, a blue enchanter, and a very amused Daedra Prince of Debauchery. Anyway, as Faralda made her way to the source of the flash, readying a firebolt spell in her hand, just in case. What the Altmer found at the sight was a person in a fully incased suit of armor. Strange armor at that, the high elf doesn't think she ever heard of this kind of armor before. Of course she is a mage, not a bumbling muscle-bound warrior. She wasn't sure what gender or species the person was, due to no definite features of the armor. Another thing the high elf couldn't tell was whether or not the person was breathing, but the way they looked and positioned, sprawled about against a rock, she could make the hypothesis that the person is not in great shape.

Kneeing down next to the figure, and grasping the helmet so she could at least see which species the person is. Faralda pulled and twisted a bit, until the helmet finally came off. What she finds is a human woman, whether she is Imperial, Nord, or Brenton, Faralda couldn't tell, although, the woman could be a Nord, as the woman's features looked gruff and scared. There is also something about the woman, she is emitting something.

'I better take her inside, so she won't freeze to death. When she wakes up she could be asked questions. If she dies, well, we can study the body. That and study the armor, could be worth something.' The high elf thought, as she slowly hauled the body to the collage.

**Well, here's the second chapter. You know what my goal is for this story? To be featured on tvtropes and then have a page once I'm done.**


End file.
